Blue Bloods: Life without Risk
by devildog3479
Summary: Set 3 months after A Thin Blue Line, the Reagan family is returning to normal. Danny catches a murder case of a former extreme sports celebrity, while Jamie returns to limited duty at the 12th, as Eddie plans to introduce him to her mother. Erin faces a tough case and making decision about her relationship and whether or not to introduce him to the family.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.

A/N if someone can please message me if Eddie's mother was born here in the US or is from either Hungary or Serbia it will help me later on. Thank you.

 **Life without Risk**

 **Prologue**

 **Danny and Linda's house**

 **Staten Island, New York**

"Jack, Sean, let's go boys." Danny yelled from the bottom of the stairs as he finished off his breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, putting his plate in the dishwasher. He walked over to the dining room table where his wife was sitting. She was dressed in scrubs, finally cleared to go back to work. "You sure you're ready to go back to work babe?"

"Doctor Johnson cleared me Danny." Linda replied looking up with a small smile. She knew what he was talking about though. She was ready physically, but mentally would be the real challenge. "I talked to everyone from Frank, Henry, you, Erin, Jamie, Eddie, Father McNally. I think I can do it, and besides they are easing me back in."

"Alright babe, but if you need me, I'm a phone call away." Danny said giving her a kiss as the boys came running down the stairs towards the door while grabbing their backpacks. "Hey, come say bye to your mom."

"Bye mom." Jack said coming over and getting a quick kiss.

"Bye mom. Sean also said doing the same.

"Bye babe. Love you." Danny told her putting on his suit coat and walking towards the door grabbing his keys out of the bowl near the door.

"Love you more." Linda called after him with a smile.

"Love you most." Danny replied as he closed the door and walked down to the car as the boys were strapping themselves in.

 **Jamie's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

For Jamie and Eddie, despite telling each other they love each other, they decided to take their new relationship slow. One Jamie's recovery took some time, and they did not really want to rush to fast into anything, but in less than a month, they decided on being exclusive. As the alarm went off, Jamie felt a hand come down on to his chest.

"Five more minutes Reagan." A sleepy Eddie said to Jamie as she turned over to curl up next to him.

"Sorry Eddie. I have to get up." Jamie replied as he tried to move her hand, but she just clung tighter to him. "Come on it's my first day back."

"On limited duty, so you can sleep in longer." She told him as she hugged him tighter, but her eyes popped opened when he finally freed himself from her grasp. She pouted. "I don't know why you want to get there early anyway."

"Sarge wanted to talk to us both remember?" Jamie replied as he walked towards the bathroom. He turned to face Eddie. "You finally get a new partner today after Sanchez finally returned to full duty."

"Yeah but it won't be the same without you as my partner. I might finally drive more than once." She said with a smile as she propped herself on her elbows, as she watched Jamie smile in the mirror and close the door.

 **Erin's apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked into the bedroom wearing her robe and carrying a cup of coffee. She approached the bed and gently touched the person who was in it on the shoulders. "Hey it's almost seven. You're going to be late."

There came a mumble, to which Erin smiled and pushed the person on the shoulder again. "You have a surgery schedule for nine."

Dr. Andrew Parker rolled over, blinked his eyes a few times and sat up in bed accepting the coffee from Erin. He smiled at her. "Good Morning. Where's Nicky?"

"Morning. She spent the night at friends last night." Erin replied with a sly smile. She sat down on the bed. When she did date, she never brought men home when Nicky was there. To her this relationship was new and she didn't want it to go badly. "Hey we need to talk where we want this to go."

"Didn't we do that already?" Dr. Parker asked as he set the coffee on the nightstand table. He saw her shake her head. "Well how about dinner tomorrow night since I have a 24 hour shift, and we'll talk about it. "

Erin smiled at him and grasped his hands. "It's a date. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator onto his office floor and was surprised by Garrett waiting for him as he stepped off the elevator. "Garrett don't you ever wait until I get settled. "

"If this wasn't important I would have waited in the office." Garrett as Frank walked into the office.

"Good morning Baker." Frank said to his assistant as he walked over and handed her his coat. He picked up the coffee that was waiting for him on his desk and took a sip.

"Good morning sir. I see your first meeting accosted you as soon as you arrived." Baker answered with a smile on her face as she hung his coat.

"I did not accost him, I waited for him." Garrett replied to the slight as he looked down at his phone as he sat down.

"Thank you Baker." Frank told her who smiled and walked out of the office. He looked over at Garrett who was now looking at him. "Are you going to make me guess, or are you going to tell me what had you waiting for me at the elevator?"

Garrett shifted in his seat, so he decided to come out with it. "The Citizens for Police Accountability got a judge to open up an investigation into the shooting that injured Jamie and Officer Sanchez."

"What for? Two independent investigations, one by the department and one by the city, cleared the officers involved." Frank stated as he looked at his DCPI. He saw Garrett shift in his seat again. "What are they claiming?"

"They claimed that NYPD did not clear out the area before the gun battle began and put innocent lives in jepordary." Garrett replied as he looked at Frank. He pulled up the message that he received from a newspaper. "Times wants a quote from us."

"Tell him them we are confident that this latest inquiry will clear the officers of any wrongdoing." Frank replied to the statement that Garrett made. He then looked out the window. "Then find out why these people want another inquiry."

"You got it." Garrett got up and walked out of the office.

"Thank you Garrett." Frank said as he got up and walked over to the window.

 **McCarren Park**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

"I tell you Baez, getting these call outs first thing after coming tour are getting old." Danny said as he raised the tape to allow his partner to go under, to which he followed shortly.

"Yeah, you think the criminals be more courteous about what time they commit crimes." Baez replied sarcastically with a smile that got Danny smiling as well. "Ohh. What happen here?"

Danny and Baez walked upon the scene with the coroner team wrapping up checking out the body. Danny looked at the scene. "Well partner who ever this guy was sure suffered. Did you find a wallet?"

The coroner nodded and handed the wallet over to Baez who opened it up. "Name is Walter Davis. Lives in Midtown. That name sounds familiar?"

"Yeah." Danny replied with an inquisitive look on his face as he looked down at the body. Then it hit him. "Wasn't he the former BMX and extreme sports champion that got a lot of endorsements back in the day?"

"Yeah before he blew through it all on drugs and women." Baez stated as she looked around the body. She recalled some information about the deceased. "He went into rehab after a women OD at a party that he was at."

"Yeah the women was his girlfriend at the time." Danny said standing straight up and looked at Baez. "He got out of rehab and started to turn his life around."

"Yeah even got involved with that skate park in Riverside Park." Baez remarked as she began her search of the scene.

"What's he doing here?" Danny asked as he looked over the body. He noticed the man had bruises on his face, and upper arms. A big dark blotch was on his chest. "Did they find the gun?"

The officer near the scene shook his head no at the comment. Danny stood up straight and looked around the area as well. He bent down and used a pen to pick up a shell casing. "This looks like .357 partner."

"So the question is Reagan, what was the victim doing here in Brooklyn?" Baez asked as she nodded to the coroner team.

"Whatever it was partner, someone went extreme on him." Danny said


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Walter Davis Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"This is the part of the job I hate partner." Danny said to Baez as they arrived at the victim's address to make the notification if anybody was there.

"Yeah so do I." Baez answered as she took up an opposite of the door from Danny.

Danny knocked on the door and a female voice on the other side called out. "Who is it?"

"NYPD, can you open the door please ma'am?" Danny asked the female. He heard the locks being undone and the door open slightly Danny held up his badge. "Detectives Reagan, and Baez ma'am. What is your name?"

"Jennifer Davis." The lady behind the door opened. She opened it a little wider. "What's this about Detective?"

"Can we come in please?" Baez asked getting a nod from Jennifer.

Jennifer opened the door, and started down the hallway with Danny and Baez following her to the living room. Baez waited till Jennifer gets settled. "How do you know Walter Davis ma'am?"

"He's my brother." Jennifer stated as she looked at Danny and Baez. She started to look a little worried now. "Can I ask what this is about Detective?"

"We found a body in a park. He had your brother's wallet." Danny stated as he handed over the bag that contained the wallet. He took it back after a moment. "When's the last time you saw your brother?"

"Last night, when my husband kicked him out." Jennifer answered now with concern in her voice. She stood up. "Is it my brother that you found in this park?"

"You would need to verify the identity ma'am by coming down to the coroner's office. " Baez said coming over and helping Jennifer take a seat. "Now why did your husband kick your brother out?"

"Well my brother after his stint at rehab began to turn his life around, working with at risk kids, speaking at groups, and even volunteering at events and the skate park." Jennifer said shifting in her seat. She then looked at Danny and Baez. "Then about 2 months ago, he lost his home apartment when he invest what little money he had in a stock that didn't pan out."

"So you took him in?" Danny asked her getting a nod.

"Yes, he nowhere else to go." Jennifer stated as she began to tear up. Baez handed her a tissue to which Jennifer nodded thank you. "He left at 18 to be this extreme sports star, and I was on my own at 18 after my parents died while I was in college, but we stayed close. He even helped to pay for my school at times before he took a nose dive."

"What caused him to take that nose dive?" Baez asked as he made these notes.

"He started partying with some of the folks from the tours. Marijuana first, then it got bad after he shattered his femur when he missed a landing." Jennifer stated as she dabbed her eyes. She then looked at the both of them. "The addiction to pain killers led to harder drugs. His career never really recovered after the injury and the addiction. What brought him back to reality was the OD of his girlfriend on heroin."

"Was this a girl that he grew up with?" Danny asked getting a shake of the head.

"One of the groupie girls from the tour that had a huge crush on him." Jennifer told them. She set the tissue down on the table as they looked at her. "She was one of those that were a continuous bad influence on him. Even his close friends from the tour couldn't help him. After she OD'd, he called me and I took him to rehab the next morning."

"Jennifer, why don't you come down to the coroner's office and try to identify the man as your brother. We made have more questions for you later on." Danny stated as he handed over his card deciding on not continuing this for the moment. She accepted it and nodded her thanks and led the detectives out. "What do you think partner?"

"We got to talk to the husband." Baez said as they walked down the hallway with Danny agreeing.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Eddie knocked on Sergeant Renzulli's door about ten minutes before the start of roll call. He looked up from the paperwork sitting on his desk. "Come in you two."

Eddie led the way as Jamie was still walking a little bit gingerly from the gunshot wound to the abdomen. Once they were inside, Sgt. Renzulli got up to close the door before coming back to his desk to sit down. "At ease you two. Now basically the whole precinct knows about the two you, and the Captain has a decision to make, but it comes down to my recommendation, you understand that?"

"Yes Sarge." Both Eddie and Jamie answered. They were nervous at this. The request for new partners was made unofficially when Jamie was in the hospital but put on the backburner as he recovered.

"Except for the squad car where you two telling your feelings for each other, it's in my professional judgement that you have been extremely professional while on duty." Sgt. Renzulli told the two of them. He saw the smiles while on the both of them. "However you will receive new partners. Reagan, you're still on limited duty so you don't receive one yet."

"I understand Sarge." Jamie told his former TO.

"Since you are still taking the Sergeants Exam, and while you are playing house mouse, you're going to get some training in on what it is like to be a sergeant." Sgt. Renzulli said getting up and walking over to Jamie. He clasped him on the shoulders. "But not today Harvard. I have to team up with Janko here."

"Sarge?" Eddie asked with a shocked looked now on her face.

"Your new partner starts tomorrow. You're getting a transfer from the 3-5." Sgt. Renzulli said coming over by Janko. He looked at the both of them again. "That's all I know about this. Captain wants my recommendation by end of tour. Anything for me?"

Jamie and Eddie shook their heads. "Dismissed, see you at roll call."

Eddie and Jamie walked out of Sgt. Renzulli's office and towards the squad room. Eddie leaned close to Jamie to whisper a little bit. "That could have been worst."

"Yeah I know, but let's….." Jamie started to say, but stopped when he walked into the squad room to loud cheers and whistles. He turned to Eddie with a smile on his face. "So much for keeping it low key."

The laughs went up as handshakes and hugs went around as Sgt. Renzulli walked in with a smile on his face. "Alright you clowns, settle down and let's get this over with so we can do our jobs."

The smiles on the platoon weren't dampen as they fell in for their briefing.

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright Ms. Parsons, you're all cleaned up and ready to go. I'll have a doctor sign your discharge paperwork." Linda said to the patient that she had just finished cleaning up a wound from a traffic accident in the ER. Her first day back and so far the staff mainly had her cleaning and dressing wounds, and getting vitals on patients to help her ease back into her job since her shooting. Linda came out and made notations on the charge and placed it with the rest. She saw Dr. Parker looking over a chart. "Dr. Parker, hi Linda Reagan, Erin's and Jamie's sister-in-law."

"Oh yeah how are you doing?" Dr. Parker said to Linda shaking her hand. He set the chart down and looked at her. "How are you recovering? Erin told me what happen."

"Better, the staff is easing me back in." Linda replied as she leaned against the counter. She liked Dr. Parker as medical professional and he was good for Erin, and from what Erin told her, she liked him too and she was good for him.

"That's good because they shouldn't throw too much at you." Dr. Parker told her as his beeper went off. He looked at it. "Well nice to meet more in a relax setting this time, but I have to run. Tell Erin to pick a place for tomorrow."

Linda nodded as Dr. Parker walked quickly to the elevator. She liked the combination of the doctor and her sister-in-law.

 **New York Supreme Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Now in the matter of the People versus the Nathaniel Johnson, who is representing the state?" The judge asked the courtroom which had about 30-40 people in it for the motion hearings.

"Erin Reagan for the people your honor." Erin answered the question from the prosecution podium.

"Welcome Ms. Reagan, glad to hear your brother is on the mend." The judge stated with a thank you coming from Erin. Every judge, prosecutor and defense attorney heard what happen to Jamie and sent their well wishes and prayers to her, but since Jamie got out of the hospital it was back to business as normal. The judge shifted to the defense side. "Who is representing Mr. Johnson?"

"Audrey Patton your honor for the defense." The defense council answered the question. She looked over at Erin and nodded her introduction.

"Very well. What do the people charge the defendant with, Ms. Reagan?" The judge asked now looking at Erin.

Erin looked down at the charge sheet for a moment. "The people are charging Mr. Johnson with possession of a controlled substance, intent to sell, weapon's possession, assault and battery, and fleeing police your honor."

"Defense how does the defendant plead?" The judge asked the defense council.

"My client pleads not guilty your honor." Audrey Patton stated. She looked over at Erin before continuing. "My client was merely using a friend's vehicle and watching his apartment while he was out of town."

"Your honor, vehicle and the apartment are both in the defendant's and his roommates names. I do believe it's a little hard for the roommate to be involved since he is serving our country at this time." Erin argued.

"I would like to stipulate military service is not a get out of jail free card." Audrey Patton argued.

"Save the motions and arguments for the trial counselors." The judge ordered not wanting this to get out of hand. "People where are we on bail?"

"The people would like the defendant to be remanded to custody your honor." Erin requested to the judge. She saw Audrey Patton's look. "We feel he's a flight risk your honor."

"To where your honor? His family lives in the city and he has no other connections outside his friends and roommate." Audrey Patton argued herself.

The judge thought about this for a moment. He then looked at both Erin and the defense council. "Bail is set at five hundred thousand."

The gavel came down as Erin shuffled papers on her desk. Audrey came over after speaking to her client. "Ms. Reagan, I wanted you to know I am making a request for the roommate to testify."

"You going to fly him in from Afghanistan Ms. Patton?" Erin said smugly.

"Beauty of modern day technology, video conferencing." Audrey said handing over a notification of appearance for the roommate to Erin who shoved it in her bag.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan New York**

"This can't be right is it Tom?" Frank asked his deputy chiefs in the daily budget briefing in the conference room. He saw a large amount listed on the expenditure room. "15 million for the hospital patrol pilot program?"

"Yes sir that is right." The Deputy Chief remarked as he looked down at his boss. "That includes all the tours, expended materials, gas and overtime put in by our volunteers."

"We can be thankful for the city council to table the matter for the time being." Another Deputy Chief remark.

"Review the numbers one more time before I go to the mayor with this would please." Frank said as he ended the meeting. Everyone stood as he walked out of the room. He saw Garrett standing there with Sid. "Sid, I was wondering why you missed the budget meeting, now I have my answer."

"Sorry Frank, but I needed his input on this." Garrett told Frank as he sat down in his chair. Both Sid and Garrett remained standing. "I found out why the Citizens for Police Accountability is asking a judge to open an investigation."

"They claim to have a person who was hit by a stray police bullet on the day in question sir." Sid replied as he handed over a briefing paper to the commissioner. "Now we interviewed everyone that we could find down there, and did searching for them too in our investigations. So did the city in theirs."

"Says here they are suing us for 15 million dollars?" Frank asked getting a nod from both Sid and Garett. "Well let legal handle it and I'm pretty sure both investigations will lead to dismissals."

"Frank that's not the worst of it." Garrett said to him. He shifted for a second before telling him. "They are claiming the bullet came from Jamie's gun."

=====================I hope you enjoy this story. I am looking for if Eddie's mom was born in the US or in Serbia or Hungry. I cant remember, and please keep the reviews coming.===========================


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Office of the Chief Medical Examiner**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the autopsy room as the medical examiner was finishing up writing something in a file. She looked up as the duo arrive. "Detectives, your victim's sister positively identified the body as her brother Walter Davis."

"We figured as much doc." Danny stated as he walked over to the table where Walter Davis was laid out. He looked at the body. "What were you able to find out?"

"Cause of death was a .357 to the chest. Turned the heart to hamburger." The medical examiner said as she set the folder she was writing in down, and picked up the one for Walter Davis. "Bullet fragmented but I was able to recover most of them."

"Sister said he shattered his femur when he was on the extreme sports tour?" Baez asked as she stood next to Danny as the medical examiner nodded.

"Yep, complete reconstructive surgery." She mentioned as she held up the x-ray for them to look at. "No way was he able to compete with this type of injury."

"What about drugs or alcohol?" Danny asked.

The medical examiner shook her head. "Except for advil in his system, he was clean. But there was evidence that he had sex before he died."

"How much time before he died?" Baez asked.

"Probably five or six hours before hand." The medical examiner stated as she handed over the folder to Danny to look at. "Other than the gunshot wound, nothing out of the ordinary."

Danny and Baez thanked the Medical examiner and left the autopsy room and started towards the elevator.

"You know Reagan, if the brother in law kicked him out, and he had no money where would he go?" Baez asked as they waited by the elevator. "I'll call in and see if our victim had a cellphone."

"Good Idea, I'm going to check in on the canvass." Danny reported as the doors opened and they walked into the elevator.

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked into her office to the surprise visitor sitting on her couch. She gave her brother's girlfriend a hug. "Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"Sarge had to stop and make quick appearance at court, and he said he'll call me when he's done." Eddie stated as she sat back down on the couch as Erin set her stuff down on the couch. "I need your advice Erin, but it can wait if you are busy."

"Are you kidding me, after arraignments, I could use the distraction." Erin replied to the statement made by Eddie. She joined Eddie on the couch. "What do you need?"

"My mom wants to meet Jamie. She and I have talked about him, but he hasn't met her yet." Eddie said as she looked a little scared. She wasn't nervous about Erin, but her mom maybe not liking Jamie. "This is has been the most serious relationship I have had in long time Erin, so what do I do? It's been years since my mom met a boyfriend."

"Wow Eddie, you nervous much." Erin answered with a laugh then saw the look on Eddie's face. "Sorry, well Jamie is pretty easy to please when it comes to meeting folks. So where does your mom like to go eat?"

"She likes big fancy restaurants like Le Beardin." Eddie told Erin who gave Eddie a look. "What, I like simple things; my mom is the complicated one."

"Well how about a place like Scandella's over in midtown. Not to fancy, but your mom should like it." Erin told Eddie. Eddie though about it for a moment so Erin threw in the clincher. "It's not that expensive, and food isn't bad."

Eddie let the thought rattle around inside her head for a moment. "Okay, I'll bring it up to my mom and Jamie. Jamie will agree, but I don't know about my mom. Thanks Erin."

"You're welcome." Erin replied to the comment. She then looked at Eddie. "Care to give me advice?"

"Sure." Eddie replied a little shocked that Erin was coming to her.

"I have been seeing this man for about the same time that you and Jamie have been dating." Erin saw the look on Eddie's face. "You know its Dr. Parker?"

"Erin you come from a family of cops." Eddie said with a laugh. She then saw the look Erin's face. "Everybody knows, we are just wondering when he is coming to Sunday dinner."

Erin looked at Eddie. Since Jamie and Eddie got together, Eddie has been a regular at the family Sunday dinners. The only ones that she missed was when she had a tour, but even then Jamie always brought her a plate. "Here's the thing Eddie; we are going good, connecting both mentally, and physically."

"What's the problem?" Eddie asked.

"We haven't had that talk yet, and we are having it tomorrow night." Erin answered the question. She looked at her looking for reassurance. "I'm generally confident, but with him, it's like I'm back in college again."

"You're worried that he doesn't want the same thing?" Eddie asked getting a nod. She thought about it for a second. "Just be honest with him. It took me and Jamie two years because we thought what would people think, and being separated, but it worked out. Just do that."

Before Erin could answer, Eddie's phone went off and she looked at it. "It's Sarge. I got to go Erin."

"Of course, and thanks for the advice. I'll see you later." Erin told Eddie along with a hug.

"You too." Eddie replied as she walked out of the office. Erin stood there, wondering if Eddie was right.

 **James Madison Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank Reagan sat on the park bench waiting for his youngest to show up for their out of the office meeting. He took a sip of the coffee that he bought from the vendor at the entrance of the park, while Jamie's sat right next to it. He noticed Jamie walking up to him. "Officer Reagan."

"Commissioner." Jamie said as he took a seat next to his dad rather gingerly. The thigh wound was pretty much healed but still hurt at times, along with the wounded to the abdomen. Physical therapy would last another couple of months before he could return to full status. He picked up his coffee "What's going on dad?"

"I can't have a coffee with my son who is also a Medal of Valor recipient." Frank stated as he leaned back in the bench.

"You could, but you always use coffee to drop a bomb on one of us." Jamie stated as he sipped at his coffee. He then looked again at his dad. "What is it?"

Frank realized that he couldn't stall any more. "The Citizens for Police Accountability had a judge opened an investigation into the city and they are suing the department for 15 million dollars."

"We were cleared by two separate investigations." Jamie replied in shock. He completely forgot about his coffee.

"I know this, but they have a witness who claims to have been hit by a stray bullet." Frank replied as he looked at his son. Then he looked away. "Son, they're claiming the bullet came from your gun."

"I only fired four shots, all four hit my target." Jamie defended himself to his father in a loud voice and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry dad."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Frank told him. He then looked at Jamie for a moment. "Obviously this is attempt to get to me through you, but legal is looking into it. Hopefully they will be able to quash this."

Jamie nodded as he didn't feel like finishing his coffee. "Thank you commissioner for informing me. I would like to report back to my precinct if I have your permission."

"You are dismissed officer." Frank replied as the he nodded at Jamie who got up gingerly from the bench and started to leave as Frank stared into the distance.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny walked into the squad room and sat down at his desk as he looked at his partner who had her head in a folder. "What you got there partner?"

"I was reading the report from the girl who OD when she was with Walter Davis." Baez remarked as she handed over the folder. "Investigation said it was a pretty much straightforward OD."

"Yeah, name was Cynthia Reynolds, 25 from Albany." Danny said reading the file. The driver's license photo showed a pretty girl with auburn looking hair and blue eyes. "Pretty girl in the photo. Long rap sheet though. Possession, intent to sell mainly though."

"Yeah, she was able to skate on a lot because her dad was a big time donor to some of the people up in Albany." Baez remarked as she recited some of the report from memory. "The investigators looked into the overdose, and they agree she pretty much did it on a combination of pain pills and recreational drugs like heroin."

"It also says here, Walter didn't have any drugs with him at the time. So that means Cynthia here was the supplier for Walter." Danny remarked getting a nod from Baez. He looked into the folder as well. "What about this person who threw the party. Baxter Pharrell aka Biggie Phaz"

"Doing stint upstate for vehicular manslaughter. Ran a red light and killed a pedestrian in a crosswalk while being high on cocaine." Baez stated with a shake of her head. These types of cases always hit hard for her because of her brother. She decide to switch gears. "How did the canvass go?"

"Still searching for the murder weapon, but there were some surveillance cameras near the park so maybe one of them got our vic on camera." Danny stated as he opened up the email. He then looked at Baez. "Did you get the warrant for the victim's phone?"

"Yeah, it hasn't pinged yet." Baez remarked as she got up and came over to look at Danny's computer. "What did you get?"

"Well the bill went to the sister and her husband." Danny said to his partner. He looked at the email from the financial records of the victim. "So if the husband was paying the bills and the brother in law wasn't paying up.

"Then the phone service would be turned off, and unable to ping." Baez remarked as she went back to her desk to call the cell company. "That's good thinking Reagan."

"Yeah, why you are at that, we should bring in the husband." Danny answered the compliment. He turned his screen around. "This is a text from the husband. "I know what you did, you are going to pay for it you bastard.""

"Husband's got a little explaining to do." Baez stated.

"Yeah he does." Danny said as he looked at the screen.

=======================Thank you everyone for reading this story. Please keep the reviews coming. Also I am looking for possible names for Eddie's mom."======================


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Frank, I understand your concerns, but the city's hands are tied." Mayor Poole said from the other side of the desk. "Trust me, I had the city's attorneys tried to stop it, but the judge feels there is enough cause to open investigation."

"Two independent investigations Mr. Mayor found nothing to charge our officers, and all rounds are accounted for." Frank replied with exasperation in his voice. He then shifted in his seat. "This is a witch hunt for a pay day pure and simple."

"I'm sorry Frank. I know it's not what you want to hear." Mayor Poole told his commissioner. He then leaned forward. "The investigation will go unimpeded."

Mayor Poole backed away from the desk and moved towards the door where Frank held the door open and shook the mayor's hand as he left. As soon as the door closed, Garrett and Ghormley walked out of the conference room. "That went as well as I expected?"

"Oh he is playing to the votes he needs for reelection." Frank replied to the statement as he sat back down on at the desk. He looked over at the both of them. "Where do we stand?"

"We sent everything in our investigation over to the lawyers representing this Dennis Marino, along with the CPA's attorney." Ghormley replied to the question as he pulled up a chair. He then looked at Garrett. "How come we don't come out and say what everyone is think? This is an attempt to smear a hero officer and the commissioner?"

"Because no one likes to accuse a official investigation as a smear campaign." Garrett answered as he sat down. "Even though this is what this is."

"Sid, are we absolutely positive that all rounds expended were account for and collect?" Frank got up asking and walked over to the windows.

"All rounds fired by the suspects and police were accounted for." Ghormley stated. He then opened up a folder that he brought in with him. "Officer Reagan fired four rounds, and all rounds were recovered from his weapon. There was an extra 9 mil recovered at the scene, but our lab determined it came from the suspects."

"How did they determine that?" Garrett asked now curious even though he had read the report multiple times.

"All the officers were their standard issue service weapons, while the suspects were firing a mix of weapons." Ghormley stated as he handed the file over to the commissioner. "This expended rounded did not fit the officers weapons."

"Frank you heard the mayor." Garrett warned as he saw Frank look over the report. "We are to let this investigation go unimpeded."

"And we will, but doing our jobs as police officers as well." Frank replied handing the folder back over to Ghormley. "Find out who is the attorney for the victim and the Citizens for Police Accountability."

"What are you going to do sir?" Ghormley asked already knowing the answer.

"Help with the investigation." Frank replied.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny stood outside the interrogation room window looking into the room as he saw his partner walk on up. "Anything turn up on the surveillance cameras?"

"Just our victim walking towards the park." Baez replied to the question as she looked into the room as well. "That the husband?"

"Yeah Henry Baxter. I can see why the sister kept her maiden name." Danny replied as he handed over a file to Baez. "Nothing major, just a few drunk and disorderly while in college."

"Straight forward guy. Let's go talk to him." Baez remarked as she started walking towards the door. "Not all that uncommon now Reagan?"

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Women keeping their maiden names. Becoming common." Baez replied as she opened the door. Danny smirked as they walked in.

"Henry Baxter, Detectives Reagan and Baez, how are you doing?" Danny said as he closed the door. He walked over and took a seat next to his partner.

"Okay I guess." Henry replied to the question as he sat nervously in the seat. "Jennifer said you had some questions for me."

"Yeah, your brother in law was living with you for about six months. Then last night you kicked him out." Baez asked Henry as she looked at his notes. "Why did you do that?"

"Well he was free loading, not paying his share of the bills or rent." Henry replied to the question as he shifted in his seat. "He did pay what he could, just not enough to cover everything."

"Interesting since your wife, informed us that Walter worked with at risk kids, spoke to groups, even volunteered at the skate park." Danny answered the statement with a little bit of a sarcastict tone in his voice. "He looked like he was trying to redeem for his past."

"Well that doesn't pay the bills detective." Henry replied. He then looked at Baez before speaking again. "But my sister felt that he need help because of his stupidity in investing in that stock, but I told him not too."

"So this text message that you sent to him that stated "I know what you did, you are going to pay for it you bastard"" Reagan told him as he handed over the printout of the message. "I'm assuming this isn't about the bills."

"You're taking it way out of context." Henry stated as he looked over the text message.

"Really, so then explain it to us." Baez stated as she looked at him.

"Look, despite my wife's belief that her brother had turned his life around, in actuality he hadn't." Henry said as he sat back in the chair. He looked at them for a moment. "I followed him one night, when he said he was attending a meeting, but instead he went to this skeevy area in Brooklyn near Bed-Stuy."

"So you killed him to protect your wife?" Danny asked Henry.

"No. I wouldn't do that to her." Henry defended himself.

"Then where were you last night when your brother in law was killed?" Baez asked making notes hoping to get the husband tripped up in a lie.

"What time was that, because I worked the graveyard at my security job last night?" Henry stated rather nervously at the moment.

"Around 1am." Danny said after looking at his notes.

"I was patrolling the 36th floor of an office building in the finaical district." Henry replied a little more relaxed now. "Check my patrol logs."

Danny and Baez got up and walked out of the room and closed the door. Danny looked at his partner. "I'm telling you Baez, I don't like him for this, but I think he's lying about something."

"Agreed. I'll check out his alibi." Baez told Danny.

"I'll take a couple of uniforms with me to check out Bed-Stuy." Danny stated as he walked towards his desk.

"Bring your vest." Baez said with smile as Danny returned it.

 **Funkhowser Bar**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie walked into the bar that the members of the 12th frequent, and found who he was looking for sitting in the back away from everyone else. He walked over and gave Eddie a quick peck before sitting down. He gave her a faux scowl. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"Hey you were taking your time and I was hungry." Eddie replied with her smile as she passed over her nachos to him. She waved to the waitress to bring Jamie a beer. "How was tour for you?"

"I hate being house mouse. Paperwork and dealing with citizens calling about the stupidest things drive me crazy." Jamie told her as the waitress brought his beer. He nodded to her. "Dad dropped a bomb on me about this new investigation and law suit."

"Yeah it's all around the precinct." Eddie replied leaning in a little bit. She looked around. "Rumor has it that the Captain wants you to delay taking the exam until this clears up."

"Yeah that's not happening." Jamie replied leaning forward as well, quickly kissing her. He then leaned back and took a sip of his beer grimacing a little bit. "Still tugs."

"Andrew said that be the normal for a while." Eddie replied as she took a few nachos. "IS that what you are going to tell Sarge?"

"I know we are good, because we went through two of these." Jamie replied as he popped nachos into his mouth as well, followed by a sip of beer. "Babe, I don't feel that I did anything wrong."

"Neither do us, so we're straight." Eddie answered. She reached out and took his hand, so she decided to tell him about her mom. "Listen mom, wants to meet you tomorrow night. She is going out of town with friends this weekend."

"That sounds fine by me babe." Jamie answered with his smile that made her heart jump. He picked up the menu. "Where we going?"

Eddie just smiled herself as she picked up her menu. "Scandella's in midtown. Came recommended by your sister."

Jamie set the menu down and leaned forward again which caused Eddie to do the same. "Scandella's is good for me. I'll bring my good clothes."

They quickly kissed one more time before ordering.

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Frank walked into the living room to see his father sitting his chair reading a book. He hung up his coat and walked over where his father was. "Hey Pop."

"Hello Francis." Henry said setting the book down and getting off the chair and moving towards the drink tray. "You want a scotch?"

"Pour us both one." Frank stated. Henry nodded and brought over the glasses. They saluted and took a sip. Frank stared out into room.

"What's wrong Francis?" Henry asked setting his glass down on the table next to him.

"That Citizens for Police Accountability has an investigation open, and a witness claiming to have been hit by a bullet during the shootout 3 months ago." Frank replied taking a drink of his scotch and holding the glass in his hand. "They are suing the department for 15 million dollars."

"Won't go anywhere, the officers, Jamie and Eddie were cleared by the department and an independent city investigation." Henry remarked as he leaned forward in his chair. Then he saw the look on Frank's face. "Oh Christ."

"Yep, they're claiming that Jamie's bullet hit the witness." Frank answered as he continued to lean forward in his chair. "I was ordered to let the investigation run its course."

"Yet in these cases, it's cheaper to settle despite the evidence." Henry said getting a nod from Frank. He looked over and saw Frank's face. "You're looking into it."

"I want to be ready no matter what. I don't like being blindsided." Frank told him. He looked over at his father who nodded. "Did you eat?"

"Lasagana will be out in 15 minutes." Henry replied with a laugh. He got up and then turned back to face his son. "It will be okay Francis."

Frank just watch his father head towards the kitchen.

 **Danny and Linda's house**

 **Staten Island, New York**

"Hey I'm home." Danny announced coming in through the front door. He noticed Linda working in the kitchen, so he made his way there where he gave Linda a kiss. "Hey babe, how was your first day back?"

"Not bad considering. Just getting back into the swing of things." Linda remarked as she pulled turkey pot pie out of the oven. She heard the microwave go off. "Can you take the vegetables out of the microwave for me? How was your day?"

"I ended up by Bed-Stuy looking to see if anyone knew my victim Walter Davis." Danny said as he opened the microwave and quickly took out the very warm bowl.

"Isn't he that former extreme sports athlete, who turned to drugs after an injury?" Linda asked. She then saw a nod from Danny. "Yeah he spoke at the hospital once after getting out of rehab and told his story. Pretty interesting. Why did you have to go to Bed-Stuy?"

"Oh his brother followed him up there to see if he can find something to give to Walter's sister to kick him out." Danny answered the question. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer out of it. "A few people remember him, but not a lot do either."

"You know Danny, if you're thinking drugs, I wouldn't believe." Linda said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up. "Boys dinner."

"Why shouldn't I believe that babe?" Danny asked as she came back into the kitchen.

"Well there's this group known as Skate out drugs." Linda told him as she dished up the food. "It was started by Walter Davis, and they go into areas like Bed-Stuy and other places to get the kids into like skateboarding, BMX'ing to stay away from the drugs."

Danny looked at his wife. "How do you know about that?"

"They post flyers all the time at the hospital asking for volunteers to come down and help educate the kids." Linda remarked as she finished dividing up dinner. Danny looked at his wife as she took the plates to the dining room.

++++++++++++++++++++++Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Dinner with Eddie's mom in the next couple of chapters.+++++++++++++++++++++++++


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Baez walked into the squad room, not at all surprised to see her partner sitting as his desk hanging up the phone. "You're early Reagan."

"Linda gave me a lead sort of." Danny replied to the statement handing over a printout over to Baez. "That's Walter Davis's anti-drug program. Skate Out Drugs."

Baez looked at the paper and nodded. "I heard of them, goes into the areas like Bed-Stuy to try and keep the kids off drugs by doing the sports that Walter got into."

"Well I called down to a few youth centers down there in Bed-Stuy, and the counselors down there say Walter was a regular." Danny told his partner and looked at his notes. "I'm guess the night Henry followed Walter, he was on his way to center to work with kids."

"Well speaking of which, Henry's alibi checked out. He was patrolling a floor in a building down there in the financial district." Baez stated but she threw a smile towards Reagan. "Yet he took longer than normal to patrol that particular floor."

"Really, how much time?" Danny asked with a smile.

"30 minutes longer than necessary." Baez answered with her own smile.

"Let's go talk to Henry again." Danny told his partner grabbing his stuff and walking towards the exit, with Baez walking with him.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"You Janko?" a voice called out from inside the squad room. Eddie turned around and saw a black male about 6'0ft walk on over and shake her hand. "Officer Carter Meyers, just transferred in from the 3-5. Sgt. Renzulli said we are riding together."

"Edit Janko, but people call me Eddie." Eddie replied after releasing from her new partner's handshake.

"Meyers." Jamie called out as he walked on into the squad room and shook Meyer's hand. "Your Eddie's new partner?"

"Yeah, I just transferred in." Meyers said after releasing the hand shake. He looked around the room. "I heard about the investigation man, a bunch of bull you ask me."

"What happen at the 3-5 if you don't mind me asking?" Eddie ask wondering how she ended up with her new partner.

"I had a new partner that came in, and let's say this." Meyers held up his hand and showing the ring on his finger.

"Congrats man." Jamie shook his friends hand again. He looked over as Sgt. Renzulli came in to the room. "Meet up with me and Eddie after tour for a beer."

Meyers nodded and fell into line as people came over to shake his hand. Eddie looked at Jamie and Jamie smiled at her. "I helped him in the academy by tutoring him."

Eddie smiled and shook her head. "Always looking out for others, Harvard."

Jamie smiled as they fell in for the tour assignments and briefing.

 **Arrowhead Security**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I don't understand detective, I thought I answered your questions." Henry replied as he sorted through the communication logs at the company headquarters, which was his assignment that day.

"Yeah, we had a few more questions for you Henry." Danny answered Henry's statement as he reminded standing. "Like how come your patrol took 30 minutes longer than it usually takes you or anyone else?"

"I can't remember, but I may have stopped to check something out." Henry replied to the question as he continued to sort communication logs. He saw Baez come over.

"You know Reagan, I don't believe that." Baez stated as she pushed the file drawer close.

"I agree with you." Danny replied coming over near Henry. "Were you stepping out on his sister, and Walter found out?"

"We could ask your wife, to see what she says." Baez stated moved on what line Danny was going on.

"Alright, alright." Henry said motioning them over to a corner so they could be out of earshot. "I am cheating on Jennifer with a classmate of mine who works in the building. She handles overseas stocks and we meet three times a week there when I am assigned there."

"Did Walter find out you were sleeping around?" Baez asked.

"No, but I think he suspected." Henry answered the question. He looked around again. "Her name is Jessica Simmons, here's her card. You can ask her."

"We will don't you worry." Danny told him taking the card from Henry and walking away from Henry with Baez who was looking at her phone.

"We got lucky Regan, Walter's cellphone pinged and a couple of uniforms are bringing it in now." Baez said to Danny as they arrived at the elevator.

"Good maybe we can finally get some answers." Danny told his partner.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Mr. Jimenez and Ms. Jarred Commissioner." Baker said holding open the door for the lawyers who came into the commissioner's office.

"Hello Frank Reagan." Frank said coming out from behind his desk and shaking their hands. He showed them over to their seats.

"Commissioner, Emmanuel Jimenez representing the Citizens for Police Accountability, and Emily Jarred representing Angelo Radalfo, the injured citizen."

"Please." Frank said pointing to their seats. He then sat down at his desk. He motioned to Garrett. "This is my Deputy Commissioner for Public Information Garrett Moore."

"Commissioner, if this is attempt to intimidate us at…" Emily Jarred started to say.

"This is a friendly chat to share information." Garrett remarked as he took a seat. He passed over a file to the lawyers. "That is the most current update that we have, as well as the cities."

"Thank you." Emily remarked as she put the folder into the briefcase. She then looked at them both. "Now if you are willing to settle now, my client will be willing to take about 7.5 million."

"Ms. Jarred, this whole meeting is to exchange reports so each of us can determine whether or not to take this to actual court." Frank stated as he leaned forward in his chair. He stared at the female lawyer. "I can take this to the mayor stating you are not being cooperative."

"That won't be necessary commissioner, we anticipated your request, and brought all are evidence for you to look over as well." Mr. Jimenez stated as he brought out a folder and handed to Garrett. "I'm hoping we can settle this before any of this leaks out in the press or goes to court."

"We'll look it over and let you know Mr. Jimenez." Frank answered. He got up and walked around from behind his desk and shook their hands again. He showed them to the doors. As soon as they have left. "What do you think?"

"They look confident, but also if they are willing to give us some files, means they don't trust their guys." Garrett remarked as he picked up the file and started to flip through it. "They'll go to the press, but stating that the commissioner is willing to consider settlement."

"Good, that's what I want them to think." Frank remarked coming back to his seat. He looked at Garrett. "Get that down to our people and have them input their info with ours."

Garrett nodded picking up the folder and taking with him as he left the office.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The phone was waiting for Danny and Baez as they walked back into the squad room. Baez picked it up and putting on gloves, she took it out of the bag. Its passcode was already cracked so Baez started to scroll through the phone. "Nothing much here Reagan, just messages from sister, what looks like his anti-drug group, and people that he worked with."

"Anything on there from a female? Danny asked remembering what the coroner said. "He had sex about five hours before he died."

"Nothing yet, but I'm still…" Baez started to answer Danny's question. "Well hello."

"What you got there partner?" Danny asked getting out of his chair and coming over to see what Baez had found. "Well hello there."

A series of nudie pics were on the phone. Baez flipped through them quickly. The victim appeared in a couple of them. Baez looked up the contact info. "Ahh how cute, he nicked name her baby."

"Yeah let's see who baby really is?" Danny remarked as he typed the number into the computer, which gave him a result within a few moments. "Name is Sarah Jackson lives over on 125th street. She is listed on a couple board for several anti-drug groups."

"Reagan, she's a board member for Walter Davis's Skate out drugs group." Baez told her partner as she compared the list from Walter Davis's group. She then compared a couple of name on the list together and in the computer. "Hey Danny, her husband is on the list as well."

"Really, time to go talk to baby." Danny answered.

 **Scandella's**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Eddie were sitting down at a table waiting for Eddie's mom Carla to show up at the restaurant. Jamie was nervous which Eddie could tell. She sipped at her wine. "Relax Babe, it will be fine."

"It's just your mom, and I'm meeting her for the first time." Jamie remarked as he sipped at his scotch trying to calm his nerves. He twirled the glass as he set it down on the table. "What does she do again?"

"She owns her own interior design company." Eddie answered Jamie's question. She took his hand trying to calm him down. "Pretty successful at doing it."

"So she didn't do your apartment though?" Jamie smirked which earned him a playful slap from Eddie. He looked up and saw Erin and Dr. Parker coming through the restaurant. "Erin?"

"Oh Jamie, Eddie." Erin said in surprise as she walked over to give them a hug. "I forgot you were going to be here tonight."

"Yeah, meeting Eddie's mom." Jamie said smiling though the nerves did show. He shook hands with Dr. Parker. "Andrew."

"Hey Jamie, you doing ok?" Dr. Parker asked with a smile on his face as he gave Eddie a quick hug.

"He's nervous." Eddie answered with her own smile. She saw her mom on the way over. "Anyway she's here, would you like to join us?"

"No its ok. Enjoy your dinner." Erin answered as she led the way from the table to where they would be sitting for their dinner.

"Edit, sorry I am late. Traffic was terrible." Carla Janko said to her daughter giving her a kiss and a hug. She then turned to Jamie. "You must be Jamie. No wonder my daughter is so smitten with you."

"Jamie Regan, nice to meet you Ms. Janko." Jamie answered shaking her hand. Eddie blushed at her mother's comment.

"Oh it's Carla." She replied as she handed her coat off to the hostess. "Sit down, please."

Jamie walked over and held out the chair for Carla, as Eddie sat down in her chair. Carla nodded and looked at the menu. She ordered a glass of wine as the waiter came over. "So Jamie, Edit tells me you were a lawyer before you became a police officer?"

"Yes I was Carla." Jamie answered sipping at his scotch. He knew what she was looking for. "I went to Harvard, but after my brother was killed in the line by some people that he worked with, I felt the call to help honor his memory, but also most of my family served or serves in law enforcement."

"Doesn't that worry your parents?" Carla asked?

"My mom died before I took the test, and I think it worries my dad, but he knows the risk, just as we do." Jamie said as he looked at Carla. He could tell she was feeling him out. "Yet on the upside, I get to meet interesting people as well as work with them too. Eddie for example, she provided me laughs on the job and off, been my friend for the start, even told off our lieutenant when I was shot."

"Edit!" Carla said in a tone down voice of disappointment but she saw her daughter's smile. "Oh Jamie I don't mean to put you on the spot, but when she told me she was joining the police department, I got worried. Maybe because her father treated her like a princess, but she played like a boy with the neighborhood kids."

"Not my fault, the only attention I could get from some of kids was to play sports." Eddie replied as she took Jamie's hand. "So how's the business going?"

"It's going well, considering my biggest client still hasn't made up her mind." Carla stated as she decided to ease up for now. "Your father called me. Says you told him about Jamie too."

Eddie nodded as she sipped her wine. "Jamie urged me to reach out and try to settle things between us.

"Why did you do that Jamie?" Carla asked as she sipped her wine.

"Henry Ward Beecher said "It takes a strong person to say sorry, and even a stronger person to forgive." Eddie is that."" Jamie told Carla who smiled at him as Eddie leaned over and gave him a kiss.

As Jamie, Eddie and Carla were talking and deciding on dinner, Erin and Dr. Andrew Parker were as well looking over the menu. Erin tossed a glance over in Eddie, and Jamie's direction. "I feel bad for Jamie."

"Why because he gets grilled by a complete stranger, while trying to prove you're good for their child." Dr. Parker said from behind the menu, while smiling.

"Oh, you're going to get to the heart of the matter already?" Erin replied as she sipped the scotch she ordered. "I can understand that. Andrew, I like you, and I want this to work, but I need to know what you want?"

Andrew shifted in his seat. He looked at her through the low light and light from the candles flickering on her face. "I like you a lot Erin, and I like where this is going, and I want to take the next step, but I won't if you don't want to."

Erin sighed and looked at him for a moment before answering. "My only concern is Nicky and what a serious relationship would do to her if it doesn't work out."

"I can understand that, I can." Andrew remarked as he took her hands. He leaned forward towards her. "She will always be your daughter, and your first priority, but she is getting to be an adult, and you have done a fine job in raising her."

"She does like you." Erin stated laughing a bit. It was a point of her to introduce Andrew to Nicky immediately to let him know about her, and they had hit it off. "So may I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Andrew answered leaning back into his seat.

"If I were to invite you to Sunday dinner, could you handle being interrogated by a family of cops, a nurse and 3 teens?" Erin asked with a smile on his face.

"Iraq might be safer." Andrew said with a laugh, but again he leaned forward. "As long as you are there."

Erin smiled as she nodded. "Sunday after church. I'll pick you up at your place."

Andrew and Erin quickly shared a kiss before their food arrived.

========================A/N I will try to add Carla in a little more before then end of story.=======

Please keep the reviews coming.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Jackson Apartment**

 **125** **th** **Street, Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez knocked on the door to Sarah and her husband's apartment. She opened the door and saw Danny and Baez showing their badges. "Ms. Jackson, Detectives Regan and Baez."

She nodded and open the door to let them into the apartment. She led them to the living room area and took a seat on the couch. "I saw the news, I assumed you found the photos of me and Walter."

"Yes we did ma'am when we found his phone in a trashcan over in the Bronx." Danny told her as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Why don't you tell us how you met Walter?"

"I met Walter in rehab." Sarah stated as she looked at the both of them. "I was addicted to pain pills after a car accident, and I hit rock bottom when Dennis found me passed out in the bathroom nearly choking on my own vomit."

"So your husband convinced you to go to rehab?" Baez asked making notes of this.

"Yes, he came from a family of drug addicts so he saw what they did to people." Sarah replied to the question. She shifted in her seat. "So he did well in school, went to college where he got his degree in marketing."

"How did he meet Walter?" Danny asked looking at Sarah.

Sarah looked over at Danny. "When he picked me up from rehab one day. He invited him to dinner after hearing his story, and during which is the idea of Skate out Drugs campaign came from."

"So what does your husband do for the group?" Baez asked while taking the seat opposite from Sarah.

"Walter made him partner and marketing and fundraising director." Sarah told them as she shifted and hung her head in shame. "Dennis is on the road a lot trying to find sponsorships and fundraising for the group, and I was lonely from him not being around. Walter was a friend, and it just led to it."

"We're not here to judge ma'am." Danny answered the statement. He looked at her. "We do have to know, was Walter here the night he died?"

"Yes for a couple hours after his brother in law died." Sarah remarked as she looked at Danny. "I didn't kill him detective."

"Where were you at 1am a couple nights ago?" Baez asked now giving Sarah a look.

Sarah looked at her. "Here in bed facing timing with my husband who was delayed by weather. He was in a hotel."

"Where was he?" Danny asked now making mental notes.

"Chicago." Sarah replied to Danny's question. She then looked at Dennis and Baez with a curious look. "Look, I may have cheated, but I don't think Dennis knows."

"Does he own a gun?" Baez asked not taking Sarah seriously.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "No but the group does. A .357 pistol that Walter got for protection when someone would carry the checks to deposit into the groups account."

Danny made a note of this. He then looked at Sarah. "Is the gun at Skate office?"

"It should be." Sarah stated. She got up and walked over to her purse. She brought a card over to them. "But I'm telling you Dennis doesn't know."

"Well we need your permission to retrieve the gun from the office?" Baez asked putting the card in her pocket.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "Actually detective, get a warrant."

Danny and Baez nodded. They shook her hand and left the apartment. As soon as they were out of earshot of the door. "She is naïve. Her husband knows."

"Oh yeah." Baez agreed as they took the stairs down to leave the apartment. "What are you thinking?"

Danny held the door open for Baez as they left the building. "Check on the husband's trip with the office, while I go see my sister and get a warrant for the gun."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked into the office after arriving from home. He was not in a good mood since yesterday's meeting with the attorney's. He noticed Ghormley and Garrett waiting for him. He handed his coat to Baker. "Thank you Baker. What did we find out?"

"Well they did their homework." Garrett remarked as he held up the morning edition of the New York Times. ""Commissioner looking at settling." I told the Times we were checking to see if they had different information."

"Who leaked it?" Frank asked as Baker set the daily folders on to the commissioner's desk.

"They didn't say, but if I had to guess, it was Ms. Jarred." Garrett remarked setting the paper down on the desk.

"As far as their information sir, it pretty much matches ours." Ghormley continued as he opened up a folder. "Yet they stated their client was standing behind the perps when the shootout started, and before he had a chance to flee, he was hit in the arm."

Ghormley shifted papers and brought out pictures. One showed what looked like a deep gash in the arm. "Yet this wound is down and to the left."

"Well bullets do fly in a small arc." Garrett remark as he sat down in the chair across from Frank. He looked at Frank who had his face set in stone. "You think he shot himself."

"It's possible." Frank answered by looking at Garrett. He then looked at Ghormley. "Sid where did Jamie's first shot hit?"

Ghormley looked at the report again. "Two in suspect with the shotgun, and one that went through another suspects shoulder, and from the wall behind him."

Garrett looked at the both of them. "They'll still claim that it was Jamie's bullet that hit him."

"Not if the guy was eight feet tall." Ghormley answered as he handed over the folder.

"Let's check surveillance footage one more time from the surrounding area." Frank ordered getting nods from the both of them. He then looked up at them from behind the folder. "Then let's setup a little meeting for both lawyers, the client at the scene."

Garrett and Ghormley nodded again and left the office.

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Laura, did you hear back from Nathan Mann?" Erin asked as she got up from behind her desk and walked to the door of her office.

Her assistant appeared a moment later. "His commanding officer emailed me. He's out on a patrol right now, and won't be available till Sunday. Whatever that means."

"Means that he has no phone or email." Danny remarked as he came up from behind the assistant. He smiled at Erin as the assistant shrugged and walked away. "A witness who's in the military?"

"Yes and defense attorney wants him to testify so I am trying to find a way around that." Erin remarked as she headed back towards her desk. She then looked at Danny. "What can I do for you Danny?"

"Have you heard of Skate out Drugs?" Danny asked his sister walking into the office.

"Yeah I have. I even attended a couple of their fundraisers." Erin remarked as she walked behind her desk and sat down in her chair. She saw Danny take the seat across from her. "I heard about their founder. Is that your victim?"

"Yes, and he was having an affair with the wife of his marketing and fundraising director." Danny answered Erin's question. He passed over a couple photos taken from the phone. "She is also on their board."

"Well did you interview her?" Erin asked Danny who nodded at her. She looked at the photos and were not shocked by them. She leaned back in the chair. "Do you suspect her?"

"Not at the moment, but the group does own a .357 Glock." Danny replied to the question. He handed over a warrant application. "She told me about it when we interviewed her."

Erin looked at the application. She then looked at her brother. "You are just looking for the gun right?"

"Of course." Danny smiled at her. Erin just shook her head at him at him. He then leaned forward in the chair. "Motion to the judge to have the appearance quashed. Citing military operational needs."

"That's not bad." Erin replied handing him back the warrant application. She leaned forward in the chair. "How did you know about that?"

"I told my former CO in Iraq about it when he was summoned by a court too." Danny answered his sister quote. He then stood up and walked towards the door. "Thank you."

"Stay within the warrant." Erin called out after Danny, who just waved.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie was filing paperwork in filing cabinets near the desk sergeant. Since he was still on limited duty, he was doing the administrative work of the precinct, but also was learning on the jobs and responsibilities of sergeant from Sgt. Renzulli and other sergeants in the precinct. As he closed the cabinet drawer, he heard a noise coming from behind him.

"Walsh what you got here?" Jamie asked as he notice Walsh and Banks bring a man who appeared to be either drunk or on something towards the area to be processed.

"Picked this guy up on East Broadway Reagan." Walsh stated as they struggled to control the guy. Jamie came over to help them out as they began to process the suspect "It took Rigatti and Sanchez to help us gain control of him."

As Jamie began to get the suspects personal possessions, it must have hit him what was going on. He swung his arms connecting with Jamie sending back into the corner of the desk. He impacted on the side where Jamie had taken the bullet. Walsh and Banks noticed this, and jumped on top of the suspect, and four other officers saw this as well and came into assist. As Jamie got up slowly, the six officers got the suspect under control. Sgt. Renzulli had heard the commotion came in and saw what happen.

"Walsh, Banks, process this guy and put him in lockup." Sgt. Renzulli said to the six officers. Walsh and Banks nodded, as Sgt. Renzulli went over to check on Jamie. "You okay Reagan?"

"I think so Sarge." Jamie answered as he held his side. He saw the concern on a lot of the officers in the area. "I hit the desk on my wound side."

"Hey, go to St. Vics and get checkout to make sure, I'll have Rigatti and Sanchez take you." Sgt. Renzulli told Jamie. Then he placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "If you want, I'll call Janko."

"It's ok Sarge, I'll call her from the hospital." Jamie replied as Rigatti and Sanchez who missed what happen came in.

"Okay. Rigatti, Sanchez take Reagan here to St. Vics to get check out." Sgt. Renzulli told them who nodded. Jamie walked out as everyone gave him a small pat on the shoulders.

 **Skate Out Drugs Headquarters**

 **Midtown, Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the headquarters of Skate out Drugs with the warrant in hand. They met up with the head of building security and the foundation's lawyer. "Here you go sir."

"I understand your reason detective, but I can't believe that gun killed Walter." The lawyer stated as they walked into the office that Walter had occupied. The gun was located in a safe near the door. Per foundation rules security had to be present when the gun was removed from the safe and signed out.

The head of security entered in the code as Danny stood by. "Does security only have the code?"

"No, Walter had it, and so does Dennis." The lawyer stated as the safe was open. Security stepped back as they looked in. "That's odd, it was in there at the beginning of the week."

"Who was the last one to sign it out?" Baez asked.

"Dennis Jackson." The head of security said after a moment of thinking. "I was here when he checked it out, and checked it back in."

"I'm sure there is a pretty reasonable explanation for this detective." The lawyer mentioned. He looked at his legal pad then looked up at the assistant who was walking by. "Julia, can you get me Dennis please?"

"I thought he was in Chicago delayed by bad weather?" Baez asked. She then looked at the sectary and the lawyer. "That is what his wife told us."

"No ma'am. Mr. Jackson came back early on a midnight flight." Julia answered the question posed by Baez. "He called me from the airport and not to notify anyone."

"That's not like him." The lawyer said in defense of Dennis.

"I'm going to call Erin to amend the warrant for his office." Danny told Baez who nodded. He then turned to the head of security. "Seal it off, no one goes in there."

"You can't do that." The lawyer argued as Baez stepped in front of him.

"Your marketing and fundraising director just became our prime suspect." Danny stated as he held the phone up to his ear.

===========================Will be concluding the case here soon. Again I appericate all the reviews.=================


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **St. Victors Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie sat on a gurney in the emergency room at St. Victors, following his scan of the wound area waiting on the doctor to come in with the results. He was not overly concern, though he understood why Sgt. Renzulli and the others were concern. His thought was broken by Linda coming into his room.

"Hey, I found someone out in the waiting room for you." Linda said as Eddie walked around her and came up gave Jamie a hug.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked getting a nod from Jamie. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Sarge told me what happen.

"Yeah took me by surprise too." Jamie replied as Eddie released the hug and came around and put her head on Jamie's shoulder. "Sarge wanted me to get checked out, more than likely to ease his concerns and everyone else's.

"Ahh Jamie, I think they were worried about you." Linda replied with a smile as she made notations on a chart. "I know it's easing mine."

"Jamie, we have to stop meeting like this. I have your results here." Andrew said with a laugh coming into the room with the CAT scan of the wound area. When Jamie was brought in Andrew was the one who spotted him and got the information first and ordered a scan right away after the workup. "Everything is fine according to the scan. We were monitoring your blood pressure when you came in, during the scan, and afterwards."

"So what does this mean Andrew?" Eddie asked as she hooked her arm through Jamie's

"As soon as I sign the paperwork you can leave." Andrew remarked as he took down the scan and came over and gave Jamie a pat on the arm. "There will be some bruising, and tenderness on top of what you already got. Ice it down, take it easy, and watch those right crosses from the bad guys."

"Thanks Andrew." Jamie said with a smile as he shook hands with Andrew. Linda left a moment later as well. Jamie placed his chin on top of Eddie's head. "If you and Meyers don't mind waiting, I need a ride back to the precinct."

"I have your stuff already. Sarge's orders, don't come back today." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. She turned and faced Jamie. "Where at tonight? your place or mine?"

Jamie thought about it for a second, then gave her a quick kiss. "Yours."

They put their foreheads together and smiled.

 **New York Supreme Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin and the defense attorney were standing when the judge came into the courtroom. "Please be seated. Now there is a motion before the court to have the appearance of the roommate Nathan Mann dismissed. Ms. Reagan are you ready?"

"I'm your honor. While the defense will argue that Specialist Mann is also on the car registration and lease, he has not been in the country since the defendant started his alleged activities." Erin stated as she was at the podium. She quickly glanced at her notes and then back up at the judge. "Also to the fact the military operational requirements may make it unreasonable for Specialist Mann to appear for video conferencing for testifying especially in a timely matter for the business and conduct of this court."

"Thank you Ms. Reagan." The judge noted and turned his attention to the defense. "Ms. Patton?"

"Thank you your honor." Ms. Patton stood up and walked to her podium and looked at Erin. "While the court and the defense is grateful for Specialist Mann's service to the country, the defense feels that this is not an excuse for providing any information that may exonerate my client. We feel that he may have information, and yes, Ms. Reagan is right, he is on the lease and car registration so this makes him a valuable witness."

"Yet your honor, they are roommates, and do share many of the same things." Erin countered.

"Yet Ms. Reagan, I can see the defense's point about Specialist Mann and the possibility of providing information." The Judge stated as he leaned forward in his chair and looked right at Erin. "When is the earliest that Specialist Mann could be made available?"

"Sunday your honor, but it may only be for a few hours or a few days." Erin answered the Judge's question. Erin shifted and looked at her notes. "With operational security and military operational needs, there is no way to know."

"We would only need an hour your honor…." Ms. Patton stated but she saw the judge put his hand up to stop her.

"Ms. Patton, Ms. Reagan, is there any chance that we could get the possible answers to your questions without delaying any operations that Specialist Mann might be need on?" The judge asked looking at both Erin and Ms. Patton. He then turned his attention to Ms. Patton. "Cause if there is not, I would have to side with Ms. Reagan, counselor. I state for this reason because as a veteran of Vietnam, we do not always know how long we may be on the base for and time constraints may be a issue."

"I don't see how we can your honor." Ms. Patton stated as she shifted on her feet.

"Then I have no recourse then to cancel the notification of appearance for this witness counselor." The judge ordered as he wrote that decision down on his own note pad. He then looked at his calendar. "I would like to hear opening statements by Monday of next week if that is possible."

"Yes your honor." Both counselors stated getting a nod from the judge.

"Then so documented. Court is adjourned." The judge gaveled. He rose to his feet and walked out of the courtroom.

Ms. Patton came over to Erin and held out her hand. "Good job counselor, I didn't see that one coming."

"Thank you." Erin shook the defense counselor's hand. She finished putting her stuff away and started to walk out of the court room. "By the way, if you are open to a deal, I'll offer you 10-15 out in 8 on good behavior."

"I'll talk it over with my client." Ms. Patton said with a nod.

Erin nodded back and left the courtroom with a little bit of a smile on her face.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ghormley and Garrett walked into the office as Frank was reading a briefing report on Danny's current case and where it stood. He looked up from the paper. "What did you find out?"

"You're going to have to see this sir." Ghormley remarked as he took a DVD over to the machine and put it on, as well as the TV. "We finally found him sir on security footage sir."

"He was there on the day in question Frank." Garrett remarked as he sat down in a chair. He waited for Ghormley to move out of the way. "The reason we didn't see him in the initial sweep was…"

"Because we and everyone else was focused on the cameras pointing at the bank, and immediate footage outside the bank." Frank remarked as he got up and walked towards the TV. It's showed the person who was suing the department running up Baxter Street as soon as gun fire started. "He ran from the area."

"Yes sir. This was taken from a camera that was pointed outside the door of the business behind Officer Reagan." Ghormley stated as he stopped the DVD. "Now unless he can be in two places at once."

"He was nowhere near where Officer Reagan fired his weapon." Frank remarked as he walked back to his seat. "Garrett call the lawyers, and have them bring the client to the meeting tomorrow."

"Do we want the officer's involved there as well?" Garrett asked.

"The whole show." Frank ordered as he looked at Ghormley and Garrett. He then looked back down at the paper he had in front of him. "I want this done by the books."

Garrett and Ghormley nodded and walked out of the office.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Baez walked back into the squad room after the search of Dennis Jackson's office at Skate Out Drugs headquarters. Danny grabbed a cup of coffee as he walked back towards his desk.

"I don't understand it Baez, why take the gun out after you checked it back in?" Danny stated as he sat down in chair and sipped his coffee. He then looked at Baez. "Security is standing right there, and you have to sign it out and in every time."

"I agree with Reagan." Baez remarked logging into her computer and opening up the email. "Signed in and out Monday according to the log."

Danny nodded and looked at his computer as well. "And according to people at the office, our victim was in the office the whole time except for a meeting that he went too."

"Let's look at it another way." Baez optioned to Danny. She gathered her thoughts for a moment. "Dennis comes back early, checks into a hotel, goes back to the office where he gets the gun, lures Walter to a park and shoots him."

"Yet even if you park in the garage, you have to sign in at security after 7pm." Danny mentioned. He leaned back in his chair and thought about something. "Not unless you have a badge and take the stairs."

"There's security camera in the stairwells." Baez remarked as a statement of fact more than a point out of the obvious. She placed a call to the security office at Skate Out headquarters. "They'll have the tapes to us within an hour."

"Okay, I was thinking, how would you lure Walter away long enough to shoot him right." Danny told Baez getting a nod from her. Danny pulled up the victims cellphone messages. "He got a text message around 1130 the night he was killed."

"What's it say?" Baez asked.

"Mr. D, I need help. Some guys are pressuring me to do drugs with them." Danny read the message straight from the phone. "The message came from someone called Little T."

"Let me look him up." Baez said pulling up the number on search. "Got it, name is Timothy Minderson. Lives out in Bed-Stuy."

"Let's bring him in for a chat." Danny stated as he called up a number.

"Uh Danny, that won't be necessary." Baez told him. Danny looked at her and she motioned to the entrance. "He's here."

Danny and Baez got up and escorted Timothy to the interrogation room where they sat him down in the chair.

"All right Little T, what brought you down here?" Danny asked as he sat down at the table with Baez.

"Well a couple nights ago, I was closing up the center where I work at. Mr. D got me the job there you know." Little T said shifting in his chair. He then leaned forward a bit. "As I walked out this dude comes up and ask to borrow my phone to send a message, by saying his was broken."

"And you just hand your phone over to him?" Baez asked making a note of this.

"Yeah, he came down with Mr. D sometimes with suits showing the place off, so I knew he was cool." Little T continued with his statement. He again shifted in his seat. "So I let him borrowed my phone."

"What is this the man who borrowed your phone?" Baez asked showing Little T, a picture of Dennis Jackson.

"Yeah that's him." Little T acknowledge the photo. Baez took it back as Little T looked at Danny and Baez. "We heard about Mr. D when me and moms got back into town late last night. As soon as I checked my phone I realized what had happen so I came in."

"Where were you if you don't mind me asking?" Danny asked him.

"Up at Fort Drum. My brother units just returned from Afghanistan." Little T replied. He saw Danny's look. "I can give you the place where we stayed at."

"Yeah that would be great thank you." Danny answered. As soon as Little T gave the location of where he and his mom stayed at, Danny called in an officer to escort Little T out.

"If he's telling the truth Reagan, we have enough to arrest Dennis." Baez stated picking up the notepad.

"Still not enough Baez, we need to place the gun in his hand." Danny remarked as he opened the door. "We need to look at the surveillance footage."

Baez's cellphone went off as she arrived back at her desk. "I think we found our motive Reagan. Lab just sent a message saying there is what looks like surveillance photos of Sarah Jackson and Walter Davis during their affair."

"Great, all we need now is the gun in Dennis's hand." Danny remarked as he sat down in his chair.

====================Sunday dinner and closing of this case is up coming. Thank you everyone for the reviews.================


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: fixed the name mistakes. I didn't catch late last night before I posted it .**

 **Chapter 7**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie arrived at the precinct early to talk to Sgt. Renzulli before the roll call for their tour today. As he arrived at his old TO's door, he lightly knocked on it as he noticed Sgt. Renzulli on the telephone. Renzulli waved him into the office.

"Reagan you doing ok after yesterday?" Renzulli asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes Sarge. Doc cleared me." Jamie replied to the question, but he knew that Renzulli already knew. "I told Janko to tell you how I was doing."

"She did Reagan, but I wanted to hear it from you." Renzulli stated as he got up and walked around and sat on the corner of the desk. "Jamie, you had everyone in this building on the edge of their seats yesterday, as well as when you were shot 3 months ago. Reagan, you're one of the most respected officers in this building, and everyone looks up to you."

"Thank you Sarge." Jamie replied with a little bit of a choke in his voice.

"I'm not done yet Jamie. Despite everything you been through, your professionalism, duty, and bearing while on the job especially now is an example for everyone here." Renzulli continued. He got up and clasp Jamie on the shoulder. He thought about the next words carefully. "And despite the fact of a possible lawsuit into your actions on that day, you haven't let it bother you. That is what makes you the glue for this place."

"Sarge, I'm grateful for that, I really am." Jamie stated as he sat down in the chair. He looked up at Renzulli. "Yet I don't feel like a hero, or glue, or a role model. All I want is to do the job the best I can…."

"That is exactly what makes you all those things Reagan." Renzulli cut off Jamie. He went behind his desk, pulled out a piece paper, walked back around and handed it to Jamie. "Don't get me wrong you had small issues, but you overcame them all that to become the officer you are."

"Sarge this was written when I was recovering." Jamie stated as he looked at the paperwork. It was a memo that stated that officers from all tours had volunteered to help fill in the gaps for their platoon. "It mentions Sanchez, but it also mentions me as well."

"The precinct felt, including Sanchez, that internally it was better to handle the reshuffling of patrol assignments instead of transferring in temporary help to the precinct." Sgt. Renzulli told Jamie as he took the paper back from him. He saw Jamie with tears in his eyes. "That's how they view you Reagan."

Jamie stood up nodded, and clasped Renzulli on the shoulders, to which Renzulli pulled him into a hug. Renzulli wiped his eyes then eyed his old boot. "Go get ready for tour."

"10-4 Sarge." Jamie replied with a smile as he quickly dried his eyes, and left the office to which he saw Eddie waiting for him. "You knew."

"I may have had an inkling." Eddie answered with a smile. She pushed opened the locker room door. She handed him his bag as he walked by with a smile on his face. "By the way, Mom loved meeting you."

Jamie quickly gave her hand a squeeze before heading to change for tour.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

The surveillance tapes arrived after Little T had left for precinct, and TARU had started to go through it. They called Danny and Baez to the conference room when they located something. "Okay detectives, when did you suspect arrive back in the city?"

"According to the assistant around 1130 the night before the murder." Danny remarked as the surveillance cameras spun up to the time frame. "Hold it freeze it right there."

"There's Dennis, parking his car." Baez mentioned as the car pulled into the garage. Dennis Jackson walked to the door and pushed it opened. "Okay no badge reader on the parking garage door."

TARU assistant turned her heads. "The building doesn't require it for the parking garages only office doors."

"Okay there he is going up the stairs." Danny mentioned as Dennis bypassed the lobby as he went up to the Skate Out Drugs floor. He walked out onto the floor and towards the door. "Huh, he didn't use the badge reader."

"Thought you had to use a badge reader." Baez stated as she leaned forward to look at the screen.

The TARU assistant zoomed in to the door. "There's tape over the door."

Danny tapped the TARU assistant on the shoulder. "Rewind it to who left the office last."

The assistant nodded and rewound the tape to the last person spotted leaving the office. He zoomed in and saw the cleaning crew going through the office. "The cleaning crew, and if I check previous footage, I have a feeling he would have known that."

Baez nodded and looked at Danny. "Dennis would have noticed that if he worked late at the office."

"Yep." Danny said as the assistant moved the tape forward back to where Dennis walked out of the office. The placement of the gun on the small of the back of Dennis was made the coat hang differently than before. "That is how he got the gun out without being seen."

Baez nodded as her phone went off. She looked at the message. "Dennis just texted his wife to have her pick him up at JFK."

"I'll call Erin and get the warrant." Danny answered getting to his feet, walking out while pulling out his phone. "Erin I need an arrest warrant for Dennis Jackson."

 **221 Canal Street**

 **Little Italy, New York**

Frank walked out of his command vehicle and towards the small group standing on the side walk. The nearest officers saluted him. "At ease. Mr. Jimenez, Ms. Jarred thank you so much for joining us today."

"Commissioner, this is Daniel Renzo, the injured party in question." Mr. Jimenez stated as he shook Frank's hand.

"Pleasure is mine. Now before we make any decisions here, we are going to have this reenactment to confirm all the facts." Frank stated as Baker brought over some folders. There was a crowd gathered as the officers involved were milling about in the same position they were in on that day while others directed traffic away from the area. "Okay, we are all agreed that the officers and their RMP's are in their positions."

Everyone nodded their agreement and the word went out to the officers to take their positions as they were during that day. Frank looked around. "Okay now these five officers from the ESU squad match roughly to the description of our suspects. Now if they can take their positions and you as well Mr. Renzo so we can see where everyone is."

Once the ESU and Mr. Renzo were set, Frank and the lawyers walked out into the street. "Now for any of the officers can you see Mr. Renzo?"

Only Walsh, Banks, Rigatti and Sanchez stated that they could, while Eddie, Jamie, Henderson, Martinez stated that they couldn't. Frank looked around and then at the lawyers. "Now at the time of when Mr. Renzo stated he was hit please move to those locations."

Everyone did so and Frank and the lawyers moved behind Jamie's RMP. Frank stood right by Jamie. "Officer Regan do you see the party in question?"

"No sir, I just see the suspects." Jamie replied still in the same position.

"What does this prove commissioner?" Ms. Jarred asked clearly annoyed at this exercise.

"It proves that Officer Reagan's weapon could not have hit Mr. Renzo in the position that he claims." Frank stated as he walked out and motioned to someone on the other side of the street. Lights were turned on. Four bright blue lights were blinking as well as other lights. "Those lights represent Officer Reagan's rounds, and the other lights represent my other officer's rounds. Not one is close to , but there is one that is."

A light flashed on the window and everyone turned to see Ghormley flashing a pink light on to the window. Frank looked at the lawyers. "This light represents your client on a surveillance footage running from the area. He wasn't struck by any rounds from the suspect or officers."

Ms. Jarred and Mr. Jimenez turned around to see their client being taken into handcuffs, then turned back around to face the commissioner. He smiled at them. "Your client is being arrested for attempt fraud on public officials and the city. We are also turning over our evidence to the New York Bar Association to have them look into ethical violations on you."

Ghormley came over. "You had the same evidence we did, and either you failed to look at that particular footage that showed your client in that position or you ignored it to make some money off the city and NYPD."

"You people think just because you….." Ms. Jarred started to say.

"Ms. Jarred I would advise you not to finish that statement until you speak to your attorney." Frank told her. He motioned two nearby officers over. "Escort them out please and inform their offices that they will not be returning today."

The officers nodded and the two lawyers were escorted out of the area. Frank walked over to Jamie who was getting handshakes from his platoon members and other officers in the area. "Officer Reagan."

"Commissioner." Jamie replied with a salute which his father returned. Eddie stuck around as the other officers backed away to give the father and son some privacy. "Thanks dad."

"Hey, I just did my job, and trust me, I would have done it the same if the opposite proven to be true." Frank replied with a straight face despite smiling on the inside.

"That's not what I meant." Jamie answered his father's statement.

"I know what you meant son." Frank said grasping his son's shoulders. He gave Eddie a smile and a salute as she did and walked back to his command vehicle to return to One Police Plaza.

"See Reagan, you didn't do anything wrong." Eddie replied slapping Jamie's arm.

Jamie turned and smiled at her. "Thanks for having my back that day Eddie, and every day."

"Your welcome." Eddie replied with a hug not caring who was around. She quickly released it and looked at him. "Maybe we should not to try hide it any more from the public."

Jamie smiled at her and pointed towards the barriers where news crew was. "I think they already know and don't care."

Eddie turned and saw the news crews already packing up and leaving the area. She and Jamie held hands for a moment before heading back to the rest of their tours.

 **JFK Airport**

 **Queens, New York**

Danny, Baez and about a dozen officers were station at the baggage claim at JFK airport for the flight looking for Dennis Jackson. Because of the size they had to spread out across the vast area to look for him.

"What flight was he supposed to come in on before he murdered our victim?" Danny asked as he stood in area where he could get the best vantage point.

"United out of Chicago." Baez replied as she was doing the same as Danny looking out across the baggage claim. "It actually arrived on time, so we should be seeing him any minute."

"Detective I have your suspect, approaching from the west about 30 yards out." The airport police called over the radio. Danny looked and saw Dennis Jackson making his way through the crowed.

"Got him, nobody make a move until he clears the area." Danny said over the radio. As he got responses, Dennis passed Danny to which Danny gave himself a couple seconds before starting to follow.

Baez did the same moments later as Dennis past her. As Dennis walked outside, Danny and Baez walked right up next to him, to which Danny held up his badge. "I don't think the wife is picking you up Dennis."

Baez turned the man around and started to put the cuffs on him after being searched. Dennis didn't resist and looked at Danny as Baez gave him another search. "I suspected something, but couldn't believe it until I saw the photos."

"You know you could have divorced her and made it easier." Danny said as Baez nodded at him.

"How would you feel if it was your wife and your friend?" Dennis asked as Baez began to read the rights to him.

Danny didn't hesitate. "Probably the same, but divorce may be painful, but life in prison for murder that isn't cheap."

Danny and Baez handed him off to officers who loaded him into a squad car to be driven away and his bags turned over to CSU for processing.

Baez looked at Danny. "What would you do Reagan?"

"I don't have to worry about that." Danny answered with smile on his face. "I got the best partner in the world waiting for me at home."

Baez smiled as they walked away.

====================Epilogue with Sunday Dinner next. Thank you everyone for the reviews.==========


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Frank and Henry's house**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Nicky, the boys and Jamie were setting the dining room table waiting for Erin and Andrew to arrive for Sunday dinner. Frank was in the kitchen craving up the roast as Linda and Eddie were finishing the salad.

"When is Erin getting here?" Danny asked coming in from the sun room where he was catching one of the games that was on TV.

"She'll be here shortly. She's picking up her guest." Frank said with a smile on his face as he continued to crave up the roast.

"I told her when I saw her earlier in the week, we knew about her and Dr. Parker." Eddie replied with a laugh. Everyone also had a good chuckle as well. "I told her she comes from a family of cops."

"Well she does seem more relax now that you mention it." Linda stated with a smile on her face.

From the dining room, Nicky shouted out. "Aunt Linda, I don't need to hear that."

Erin walked in the front door with Andrew right behind shutting the door. She hung up her coat. "Hello everyone, we're here."

Henry was first to arrive to greet them. "Hello Dr. Parker, Henry Reagan, nice to finally be introduced properly."

"Same here sir." Dr. Parker replied with a smile and a firm handshake. He saw Frank come over. "Commissioner."

"Just Frank, Dr. Parker." Frank replied with a handshake as well.

"Andrew, I know you know Eddie, Linda, and Jamie." Erin pointed out as she hooked her arm through his. "These are my nephews, Jack and Shawn."

"Hello." Andrew stated shaking their hands. He saw Danny coming over. "Andrew Parker, Detective."

"Danny. You served didn't you?" Danny asked shaking Andrew's hand.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Andrew asked after releasing the handshake.

"Marine, two tours in Fallujah." Danny replied as Nicky came over and shook Andrew's hand despite meeting him early on.

"Oh. Army, 54th Combat Support Hospital out in Ramadi and Bagram." Andrew stated they stood in the entry way. "We accepted a few casualties from Fallujah."

"Well folks dinner is ready." Frank announced as they moved towards the dining room. Jamie, Eddie, and Linda had brought out most of the food, with Frank bringing out the plater with the meat on it. Once everything was set, everyone settled into their chairs with Andrew sitting next to Erin. "Whose turn is it to say grace?"

"Ahh Sean." Linda called out her youngest who nodded. Grace was said, and the first offering of food went to Andrew.

"How long did you serve in the army Andrew?" Nicky asked as the plate of meat came down her way.

"6 years." Andrew replied to the question as he passed the salad down to Erin. He looked down at Nicky. "Went to Iraq twice and Afghanistan once."

"Why did you leave the service if you don't mind me asking?" Henry asked as he passed the rolls around to Sean.

"Let's just say I had seen enough of war from behind the lines." Andrew remarked somberly. Everyone nodded their heads at the statement. Eddie reached out underneath the table and gave Jamie's hand a squeeze. "This is looks really good Frank."

"Thank you." Frank replied as the meat finally made its way to him. He looked around the table. "Jamie we heard about the little incident at the precinct the other day?"

"What incident?" Erin asked.

Jamie sighed and looked at Eddie who gave I didn't tell look. "Some perp that was brought in high or drunk took a swing, I guess because he had enough clarity to realize what was happening and knocked me back into a desk."

"Ohh, I hope the officers in control of him, got him good." Henry remarked as he cut his meat.

"Took six of them to bring him down." Jamie stated. He decided not to hide it. "Sarge convinced me to go to the hospital to get check out."

"He's fine by the way." Andrew answered taking the pressure of Jamie a little bit. "Soon as I saw him walk in, and got the word, I got an immediate scan and had his pressured monitored. Just some bruising."

"Good for you Doc." Danny replied as he stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth and looked down at Jamie. "What were you doing roughhousing with a suspect?"

"I wasn't, I started processing him." Jamie answered with a smile on his face. He then decided to turn on a Danny a bit. "Oh come on Danny you remember that 300 pound former pro defensive linemen that put you through a wall. You were what 2 years on the job."

"I remember that." Erin said laughing as the rest of the family joined in, including Danny. Erin set her fork down. "We get word that you're in the hospital after a fight with a suspect, come rushing in and find you needing 20 stiches in your head. I called him Frankenstein for a week."

"I also got a concussion from that too Erin." Danny replied laughing with everyone still laughing at him including Andrew. "Oh Erin, don't make me tell doc here about the time you went partying down to the shore."

"Mom!" Nicky said in a loud voice.

"Really Erin?" Andrew said leaning to one side.

"Oh I have so much on you Danny Reagan." Erin replied laughing. That is how the rest of Sunday dinner past with stories being told.

==================Thank you everyone for the reviews. I truly appreciate them. Keep a eye out for another story in the series.===================


End file.
